


34 + 35

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: Jongdae fell for the soft and cute Baekhyun, Baekhyun wants to keep it that way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	34 + 35

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the prompter, to the mods, and to my beta.
> 
> I dedicate this to the one and only Byun Baekhyun, may one day I'll get to heal. I'm sorry, I love you.

𓃥

Baekhyun spots Jongdae resting on the couch while he fiddles with his phone.

He internally coos at the sight because Jongdae looks like a small little cotton ball. He’s dressed in Baekhyun’s seven sizes too big white hoodie, with his platinum blonde hair fluffed up that it almost camouflages his pair of white pointed ears.

There’s a smile that creeps in Baekhyun’s face because he really cannot believe that he has the actual right to claim Jongdae to be his boyfriend. If someone would tell him one year ago today that Jongdae would be his boyfriend, past Baekhyun would just brush it off and say something stupid like “I don’t know?” He would say with a shrug, because he already _knew_ Jongdae back then, “Cat hybrids and Dog hybrids in a relationship sounds too much work for me.”

Well, if one is being honest, cat and dog hybrids together are too much work already. It’s already part of their nature, embedded in their DNA. So, just imagine them in a relationship together. People would prophesized it as a known disaster, and yet, here is Baekhyun, a welsh corgi dog hybrid who is super hyper and funny and smart and cuddly and just plain adorable - borderline annoying - but adorable nevertheless, and here is Jongdae, a persian cat hybrid that is super regal and sweet and kind and thoughtful and pure, a little gullible, but he is genuine and loyal too, and together they are defying the rule and happy life full of love and fur.

Baekhyun still remembers how they started.

Like he said, he already knew Jongdae back then - everybody knew about Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun knew him as the cute cat hybrid that beat him off the talent contest during their first year orientation week. They never really talked after that but he remembers that Jongdae smiled at him and wished him good luck. But, Jongdae is best known for being the cat hybrid that politely, _but very publicly_ , turned down golden boy Rabbit Hybrid Kim Junmyeon during white day.

At that moment, everybody knew that Kim Jongdae belonged on another level. Because if the dean’s lister, sole heir of the Kim Corp., albeit a little narcissistic and self-serving, lawyer-apprentice Kim Junmyeon does not pass his standards then who would ever do?

_Apparently, Baekhyun._

Like all great love stories, it started with too much alcohol.

Since Baekhyun has a very low tolerance with alcohol, in this case it started with one bottle of beer. It was at a spring break party during their junior year when a then drunk Baekhyun thought that it would be a great idea if he struck up a conversation with a sober Jongdae.

He remembers Chanyeol telling him in his loud and obnoxious voice, “Oh you should totally ask him out” and Baekhyun did. That one conversation led into a coffee date the next day, and then another one in the following week – until their coffee dates became study sessions and then movie nights and then sleepovers to accidental confessions during graduation and now, they’re here.

They haven’t been dating for that long, not more than a year under their bag, but Baekhyun cannot think of a time that he was as happy as he is right now.

Baekhyun happily skips towards his boyfriend and then plants himself in Jongdae’s lap. He rests his head on the kitty’s chest and Jongdae’s hands immediately envelop Baekhyun’s body – his right palm rubs through the length of his back and then his other palm on Baekhyun’s strawberry blonde hair. His fingers skillfully scratch Baekhyun’s pointed ears, which makes the dog hybrid further melt into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Dae,” Baekhyun’s voice gets muffled against the fabric of Jongdae’s (well technically his) hoodie.

Jongdae gives a distracted hum and Baekhyun looks up to look at him and Jongdae meets his gaze with his wide and sparkly eyes which, Baekhyun believes, contain galaxies within.

“Dae~” He squeezes his voice to make it sound like a mixture of the last plea of a dying seal and a cry of a cute little baby mutt.

“Yes?” Jongdae asks, his little kitten curl grows a little wider. Baekhyun presses a quick kiss on one side of the curls before he mumbles, “Why don’t you just go with Chanyeol and Sehun for the next weekend?”

Sehun and Chanyeol are dog hybrids. Chanyeol is a Dachshund and Sehun is a Basenji. They've been dating since forever and it just so happens that they’re also Baekhyun’s friends for as long as he could remember. Their friendship runs so deep that Sehun and Chanyeol already figured out Baekhyun’s feelings for Jongdae before the corgi hybrid acknowledged them himself.

Jongdae chuckles at his suggestion and answers his question with another question, “Why would I want to third wheel on what Sehun calls a ‘Sex-filled romantic getaway’?”

Baekhyun wants to argue that Sehun is just exaggerating with his description but they both know that’s a lie.

“Or maybe pay a visit to your parents, perhaps?” He tries to suggest again, “It’s been a while since you last went home.”

Jongdae lets a quiet laugh at Baekhyun's silly suggestion. “My mom came here to the city to visit me last week, remember?” Honestly, how could Baekhyun forget the visit of Jongdae’s mother?

He remembers panicking to no end the moment Jongdae asked if he wanted to meet his mother. Of course Baekhyun agreed because the high and mighty creator from above designed him to give in to all of Jongdae’s whims and requests. But Baekhyun was more than scared, terrified even, because he thought that Jongdae’s mom would hate him for being a dog hybrid and that Baekhyun would go through multiple hardships just to prove that he was worthy of Mama Kim’s love and acceptance.

Luckily, Mama Kim was very fond of Baekhyun (a big kudos goes to his charms and his love sickness to Jongdae). “We sent her off together, Baekhyunnie. Remember?”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh, but he tries again because giving up is not an option here.

He has a mission in mind and he will not let Jongdae’s sassy mouth make him falter.

“How about your dad? Don’t you miss him?”

“Hyung,” Jongdae finally calls him out and _yeah, Baekhyun is already a goner_.

Baekhyun curses at the fact that he loves it when Jongdae calls him hyung. Jongdae looks at him with his wide and blue eyes, the blue is so light that it looks translucent now. “I’m not going to visit my parents this weekend or join Chanyeol and Sehun or do the other things your smart brain would come up with.” Jongdae explains and Baekhyun cannot help but let out a whine on the back of his throat. “I’m going to stay in your apartment and help you with your rut.”

_Rut._

Baekhyun cannot help flinch with the mention of such a horrible word.

With his reaction, his middle school biology teacher would have twisted his mouth in a disapproving manner and then go on a full lecture on how ruts and heats are a blessing and not a curse. Mating cycles are nature’s way to ensure that the hybrid lineage will still be alive. Ruts are often experienced by male hybrids while females experience heats. But there are exceptions, like female hybrids experiencing ruts and male hybrids experiencing heats – that it happens when the sex of the animal part of the anatomy is different from the human part. Baekhyun is sure that there’s a much more complicated explanation for the exceptions but that’s what Baekhyun remembers from his fifth-grade biology class so that’s the only explanation he can give.

Anyway, Jongdae falls in those exceptions because he’s a male hybrid but he experiences heats. Chanyeol also falls in that exception.

These exceptions are not really rare but it is still uncommon.

_Rut._

That’s where the problem starts because Baekhyun cannot say no to Jongdae but he also can’t have his boyfriend help him with rut.

“You don’t have to help me with my rut,” Baekhyun voices it out in such a way that it becomes Jongdae’s choice. Jongdae brings his palms to Baekhyun’s cheeks and squishes them together.

“But I want to help you, Baekhyunnie,” Baekhyun needs to close his eyes because Jongdae is doing that pleading look with his voice laced with cuteness. “I don’t like seeing you in pain. Ruts can be horrible if you go through it alone.”

“Yes, they are,” Baekhyun admits, eyes still closed because he knows that Jongdae will never drop the expression until he gets what he wants. But Baekhyun is equally stubborn, if not more, than Jongdae so he relents. “But Jongdae you need to understand that when a mutt goes into rut – they… I… it’s different.”

“Yes, it’s different because you need to knot,” Baekhyun opens his eyes and he sees a very sure and confident Jongdae. Yes, Jongdae is correct and he should be so proud to have such a smart boyfriend, but that’s not the point he’s trying to get across!

“Yes,” Baekhyun agrees and Jongdae practically beams at him for being right. Baekhyun really cannot help it but lean over and give Jongdae’s lips a quick peck, his boyfriend is too adorable and sweet sometimes Baekhyun has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do. “But, that’s not the problem here, Dae.”

“Then tell me what’s the problem, B,” Jongdae pouts at him and Baekhyun’s body automatically sees it as a stimulus to lean over once again and give his cute little lips a quick peck.

With a deep sigh, Baekhyun explains to his boyfriend, “When mutts go into rut, we fuck.” Baekhyun explains it so slowly just in the hopes that it will get his point across.

Jongdae only snorts at his explanation, “It’s not like this is going to be our first time, Hyung we already had sex multiple times already. We had sex yesterday!”

 _Ah, yes_. Yesterday when Baekhyun rode the hell out of Jongdae’s dick until they’re reduced into a cocktail of cum, sweat, and limbs.

“But all those times we made love!” Baekhyun argues right back and Jongdae rolls his eyes at him. “You’re such a sap, Baekhyunnie.”

Jongdae lightly hits him but Baekhyun insists on this, “I never want to fuck you,” He pouts at Jongdae, and in return, Jongdae pouts back at him. “I only want to make love to you,” Baekhyun adds.

“What’s even the difference?” Jongdae asks as he wraps his hands around Baekhyun’s waist and then presses their body closer until they’re hugging. Baekhyun immediately buries his nose on the crook of Jongdae’s neck, inhaling Jongdae’s natural sweet scent of vanilla and citrus. “Is there even a difference? You love me and I love you and every single time we have sex would be the times we would make love.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Baekhyun leans back to press his nose against Jongdae’s temple. “Mutts can be really big once in rut, Dae.”

That’s another problem for Baekhyun, Jongdae has never taken a knot. Jongdae only dated cat hybrids in the past and Baekhyun’s too scared to form any knot whenever he tops.

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae leans back so that they could face each other. Baekhyun leans in and presses his forehead against Jongdae. His eyes study the micro details in Jongdae’s face, the tiny freckles across his nose, the constellations of moles, the thick eyelashes. He also sees the determined look on Jongdae’s eyes. “I can handle it. I can handle you.”

He tries to argue back but Jongdae immediately cuts him off with a kiss, and of course in an instant Baekhyun’s arguments vanish to thin air. It gets replaced with a cute surprised sound that is in between a giggle and a moan. It’s just a simple press of lips, but Baekhyun really likes Jongdae’s lips on him - in any form and way.

Jongdae pulls away and says, “And Baekhyun, just think about it – if we’re going to be each other’s mates then we have to go through your rut sooner or later,” Jongdae does have a point, but his mouth still twists in disapproval until Jongdae adds, “Unless you don’t want me to be your mate?”

“Of course not!” is the instantaneous reaction of Baekhyun. He sees the wide and wicked smile on Jongdae’s face but he doesn’t care, he needs to tell the cat hybrid again, “When I first saw you, I already knew that you were my mate.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Okay, it’s technically a lie because Baekhyun’s first impression on Jongdae was that he had the prettiest pair of eyes he had ever laid his eyes on, but subjectively, Baekhyun didn’t find eyes especial - _until Jongdae came to his life_. “But nevertheless, I should start helping you now.”

“But, Jongdae–”

“No, buts!” Jongdae interrupts him before one of his hands pats Baekhyun’s ass. “Only butts.”

“I like your butt better though,” Baekhyun mumbles as he leans down to Jongdae’s chest.

“Okay, then only _my_ butt.”

𓃠

Because Baekhyun is so worried about the entire rut-helping situation, Jongdae does his own share of research. By research, he means googling “Tips on how to deal with Dog Hybrid Ruts” - the first links that google provides are all porn site links and he would click on them if not for the fact that he’s at work and he’s not really clueless on the mechanics of knotting.

He just wants a written description of what to expect and how to prepare for it himself.

A few scrolls on, and Jongdae finds a nice written blog about it by wordpress user iNAMANANA; Jongdae reads through it and very surprisingly the blog is really informative. They discussed how the spike of possessiveness of alphas are best controlled if the mate (or partners) smell like them.

 _“Scent marking: the key to a happy alpha”,_ Jongdae makes a mental note of that _._

Another useful information is that alphas get lucid intervals during the rut once their knot pops. Jongdae thought that it would be hours to no end of endless fucking. Now he wants to yell at Baekhyun for being too worried about the entire situation.

Jongdae tries to read more but then he feels a breath against his nape and he immediately snaps his laptop shut and he turns around. He finds Minseok looking at him with a smug smile on his face, Jongdae’s face immediately heats up - embarrassment flooding through his system.

Minseok is another cat hybrid like Jongdae and he’s also Jongdae’s superior.

“Do you need anything, hyung?” Jongdae tries to act as calm as he can, he pretends that he’s not praying for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“It’s already lunch time,” Minseok tells him. _Oh right,_ they eat together for lunch.

“Come on, let’s go and eat lunch, I think the cafeteria serves that good tasting miso soup today,” Jongdae immediately stands up from his swivel chair and walks past Minseok to the elevator. He hears Minseok chuckling but Jongdae ignores it.

“You know,” Minseok starts after he takes a big bite from the tempura. Jongdae looks up at Minseok and embarrassment immediately paints his face at the sly look on his senior’s face. “There’s really not much of a handbook for dog hybrid ruts.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen with surprise and he feels his ears burn from embarrassment. After a few seconds, he narrows his eyes, “How would _you_ know?” Minseok is happily married to another cat hybrid Jongin and as far as Jongdae knows Minseok never dated anyone aside from Jongin.

“You’d be surprised, kid,” Minseok winks at him and it spurs Jongdae into more questions that his superior effectively and swiftly dodges which leaves Jongdae pouting.

“Is Baekhyun going into rut?” Minseok asks him and Jongdae shyly nods. “And he wants you to help him?”

“He doesn’t want me to help, it’s me that wants to help him.”

Minseok gives a thoughtful hum, before he advises Jongdae, “Like I said earlier, each rut differs from case to case. Baekhyun knows his ruts better than anyone else can, just like how you know your heats,” Jongdae nods, he absorbs and digests the unsolicited but very welcome advice. “So, you just have to trust him. Actually, you just have to trust each other.”

 _Trust each other_. Well that would be easy, he trusts Baekhyun with his life and he can easily presume that Baekhyun also does so.

“Oh,” Minseok adds as an afterthought, “Knots are usually the same width as their fists.”

Jongdae blinks and then his face goes scarlet again.

𓃥

Baekhyun does not know what’s gotten into Jongdae but the kitten has been studying his hand for… well, for the entire ride. Baekhyun picked him up from work a while ago, Jongdae greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and then Jongdae took his freehand - normally the cat hybrid would interlace it together but today Jondgae studied it.

_He’s still studying it._

Jongdae only lets his hand go if he needs to shift the gear but after that Jongdae will just reclaim it.

“Is everything okay?” Baekhyun asks as Jongdae finally intertwines their fingers together and now their hands lay on top of Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae gives an affirmative nod with a cute little “Mm-hmm~”

“Then what’s with the weird hand kink?”

Jongdae lets out an exaggerated gasp, “It’s not a weird hand kink!”

Baekhyun shoots him an exasperated look that urges Jongdae to explain more, “I was just looking at your hands! You have slim fingers but your palms are very wide, it’s wider compared to mine.” Baekhyun chuckles at that.

“I think every other hand is wider than yours, love.” Jongdae has really tiny hands. Jongdae hates it, but Baekhyun adores them - they are like cute little paws.

“Not true, Minseok has smaller hands than me,” Jongdae argues with a cute little pout and it takes all of Baekhyun’s self-control not to lean and steal kisses from the other. “Speaking of Minseok, he actually said something interesting a while ago.” He doesn’t like the mischievous grin that Jongdae sports, “He said that fists are the same size as the knots.”

Baekhyun has always been a diligent driver but in all honesty, he almost swerves to the nearest lamppost because of how nonchalant Jongdae said those words.

“What?!” Baekhyun nearly shouts, half because of panic and half because of confusion.

“Is it not true?” Jongdae asks him with wide and curious eyes and _this shouldn’t be a conversation they’re having in the middle of driving!_ Jongdae mistakes Baekhyun’s panic and silence and says with genuine concern and disbelief, “B, is the knot bigger?!”

“I don’t know?” It comes off more like a question rather than an answer because Baekhyun really does not have any idea. “It’s not like I let myself knot just to measure it.”

“Why not?” Jongdae asks and Baekhyun doesn’t really have an answer, “I don’t know babe? I mean I never really envisioned that I would have a conversation with the love of my life, or if I’m being honest - with anyone really, about the measurements of my genitalia in comparison to my hand size. It’s not something you think about in advance.”

Jongdae giggles at that, even in Baekhyun’s ears - he does sound silly.

_Where did Minseok even get this information?!_

“Come on, hyung,” There’s a dangerous tease in Jongdae’s voice that Baekhyun can’t help but bite into the bait as he looks at Jongdae over his shoulder. Which is a bad idea because Jongdae looks at him through his eyelashes and he looks so pretty and delicate and _oh gods_ , Jongdae is always pretty but he’s hella pretty when he wants to be. “You know your dick and you know your hand. It doesn’t need much imagination.”

Baekhyun honestly does not even think about it, Jongdae will not stop until he has some answers. “I think so?”

“You think so or you hope so?”

“I think so,” Baekhyun tries to sound firm to placate Jongdae. “Babe, if your knot is in full form the last thing you’re thinking about is what is its size.”

“But hyung! I need a factual answer,” Jongdae says with determination heavy on his voice. “Sleepover at my place tonight and show me your knot, I’ll measure it for you.”

Baekhyun full-on laughs at the absurdity. _How is this conversation even possible?_

“If we have sex now, you’ll hasten my rut.” Jongdae needs a factual answer and Baekhyun gave him one.

Jongdae gives him a saucy grin that immediately sends warning bells in Baekhyun’s head, there’s trouble there, “Who said anything about sex, hyung?”

Baekhyun sputters on his saliva and goes beet red, Jongdae takes pity on him and asks, “What’s wrong if I hasten it?”

“Our work leaves are scheduled next week. I know you still have a deadline in the next few days.” Baekhyun reminds him and it makes Jongdae pout. Baekhyun thought it would be the last of this conversation but then Jongdae’s smart little brain came up with a brand new idea, this time it’s wackier than the previous, “Then how about this, after you drop me home, drive back to your apartment and then you should go knot and see for yourself.”

Baekhyun has no idea how Jongdae can say that with a straight face. “Jongdae knots does not work that way--”

“I’ll send you nudes if that helps.”

“It’s probably the same size!” Baekhyun finally concedes in an effort to make Jongdae drop the topic and maybe make him change his mind about the rut stuff. But turns out it’s just the start of it because the next words out of Jongdae’s mouth is, “ _My oh my_ , sweet jesus, I’m dating such a big boy.”

𓃠

“Babe, I can’t eat” Jongdae whines when he feels Baekhyun’s arms wrap tighter around his waist.

“He smiled at you and you smiled back, I don’t like that,” Jongdae can’t see it but he just knows that Baekhyun is glaring at the poor fox hybrid. “Yes, and it’s because he’s a waiter.”

With Baekhyun so close to his rut, his scent constantly evades Jongdae’s sense and his possessiveness has skyrocketed. They’re at a restaurant, _trying_ to eat dinner, well at the very least Jongdae is trying to eat dinner because it seems like Baekhyun has abandoned that for the purpose of holding Jongdae close.

Earlier this evening, Baekhyun demanded that they should sit beside each other, which ended up Jongdae practically sitting on Baekhyun’s lap.

Baekhyun buries his head on the crook of Jongdae’s neck, he loosens his hold on Jongdae just for a little bit, “We should’ve stayed inside,” his voice gets muffled on Jongdae’s sweatshirt.

“It was your idea to do this,” Jongdae reminds him. Baekhyun wanted to eat out because for the next few days they’ll be eating take out and premade meals.

“And now, I’m regretting it. Why do you have to charm every single person you meet?!” Baekhyun complains to him and Jongdae snorts at that, before he cuts a piece of steak from Baekhyun’s plate and pops it into his mouth. “Yah! At least feed me,” He hears the pout on his voice and it prompts another giggle from Jongdae.

After finishing their meal, they immediately go back to Baekhyun’s apartment because of how uneasy Baekhyun feels. Baekhyun’s rut hasn’t started yet but the increase in his posturing and possessiveness indicates that it’s close.

Now, he sits in the space between Baekhyun’s thighs with his back against the mutt’s chest. Baekhyun’s arms are looped around his waist, while his nose is buried on his neck. They’re watching some cooking show just to pass off time - cooking has always been a stressful experience for him (cooking with Baekhyun? Even more so) but watching it on the TV and how these chefs effortlessly make scrumptious meals in a matter of minutes will always be fascinating.

Well, technically, Jongdae has no other choice than to make enjoy the cooking show because any efforts of his to move or do something else are futile because of how tight Baekhyun holds him. Baekhyun effectively pins him in place without actually making him feel suffocated and trapped.

Jongdae doesn’t mind though, Baekhyun is probably doing it unconsciously. Just like when Jongdae tries to clear his mind before the full force of his heat hits him. He can already feel how tense Baekhyun is judging from the palpable air around them - but Jongdae can feel that there’s more to this.

That Baekhyun is not only tense but there’s some kind of anxiousness in the air.

“Dae,” Baekhyun breathes and his voice sounds so rough but also so smooth that it sends shivers down to Jongdae’s back. Jongdae peels away his eyes from the TV screen and directs them to Baekhyun. The dog hybrid’s ears are up and leaning forward, still relaxed there but there’s an undeniable edge in his ears.

Baekhyun looks at him dead in the eye, all serious and brooding - the angles of his face seem sharper now. Baekhyun’s eyes are dilated - deep and heavy with lust. The look sends a spark of desire through his body that slowly ignites a flame of want ebbing from his stomach.

_Jongdae knows there’s more._

Jongdae hasn't seen Baekhyun like this and he’s already looking forward to the next few days.

“Safeword?” Baekhyun looks so stern and yet he says it so softly that Jongdae can’t help but melt and coo at mutt. Jongdae chuckles a little bit and then presses a loud and sloppy kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun cracks a smile at that.

“Sagittarius,” Jongdae tells him cheerfully. “I’ve figured you’d ask me that.”

It’s Baekhyun’s time to press his own kiss to Jongdae’s cheek. Baekhyun’s kiss felt more like a promise. “Sagittarius,” Baekhyun breathes against Jongdae’s cheek and it’s not an order or anything. It’s simply repetition and yet here is Jongdae immediately melting further into Baekhyun’s arms.

_All in complete surrender._

Jongdae tilts his head a little to look at Baekhyun. The seriousness from Baekhyun’s face has eased a little bit. The mutt presses another kiss on Jongdae’s temple before he asks, “Do you promise to use it when it gets too much? Because Jongdae I swear it may look like I won’t be able to control myself but I will stop if you ask me to. If you don’t like it. I’ll stop and deal with this stupid rut on my own.”

Jongdae cups Baekhyun’s jaw and pulls him in for a kiss. “I promise,” he breathes. He specifically made it sound as sincere and genuine as he can be. Because what he needs to do is put Baekhyun in the most ease as he can, to let the rut simmer down.

It’s Baekhyun that initiates the kiss this time. It’s sweet, an almost-innocent press of lips and it effectively melts away the rigidity and tightness of Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun instantly curves around Jongdae, their bodies moving in the rhythm that they’re already familiar with.

Baekhyun’s lips feel warm. He nips on Jongdae’s bottom lip and a moan slips from Jongdae’s mouth. With that, Baekhyun shifts Jongdae until he’s straddling his waist. Jongdae finds his arms looped around Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun’s hands slips inside his sweatshirt. Hot hands expertly skims through all of Jongdae’s sensitive spots and it sends a shiver down his back. Jongdae tilts his head for Baekhyun to kiss him deeper and he immediately parts his lips to grant Baekhyun access.

Jongdae’s fingers find Baekhyun’s hair while one of Baekhyun’s hands guide Jongdae’s hips to slowly grind down to Baekhyun’s crotch. Arousal surges all over his body as he feels the dampness from his ass. Baekhyun’s other hand finds Jongdae’s peaked nipple and then plays with it; tugging, twisting, gripping.

He wraps his tail around Baekhyun’s wrist, not sure whether to hold Baekhyun’s hand in place or to remove it.

Jongdae moans in Baekhyun’s mouth and he can feel the smirk from the other’s lips. His cock is already half hard with Baekhyun’s arousal evident from the bulge he’s sitting on and with the thick pheromones in the air. Baekhyun pulls away only to latch on Jongdae’s neck and Jongdae immediately bares it for Baekhyun to taste, bite, and mark. Jongdae grinds down more insistently now, he mewls on the delicious friction. Baekhyun rouses Jongdae’s sweatshirt up to his collarbones - and immediately dips down and bites on Jongdae’s other nipple.

A scream rips from his throat and he arches his back.

Baekhyun licks his bite and then chuckles - halting all of his ministrations. Jongdae looks down on Baekhyun and he can just cum at the sight, Baekhyun with a cocky smirk on his face - his cheeks flushed, with his pupils blown wide and dilated with want.

“I have another request,” Baekhyun’s voice is thick and it sends Jongdae to another wave of desire in his body.

“Yes, B?” Jongdae flushes in embarrassment at how desperate his voice sounds.

“Call me hyung,” Baekhyun tells with a smirk and a chuckle erupts from Jongdae’s chest. He knew that Baekhyun has a hyung kink but the confirmation is just the icing on the cake. Before he can tease the other, Baekhyun all of the sudden hoists them up - it causes Jongdae to yelp and clings onto Baekhyun.

Jongdae feels how the air gets punched out of his chest as it gets replaced by arousal with how Baekhyun effortlessly carries him to the bedroom. “Fuck,” Jongdae breathes as Baekhyun dumps him in the middle of the bed. They spent the entire day yesterday building the nest in preparation for Baekhyun's rut. Making a circle lined with their favorite items of clothing and also snacks for the quick breathers.

Baekhyun makes quick work at removing his clothes - practically ripping them off his body - and for a brief moment, Baekhyun does nothing.

He just stands there, eyes roaming on Jongdae’s body.

This isn’t the first time Baekhyun saw him naked, nor the first time Baekhyun has looked at him with lustful eyes. But this is the first time where Baekhyun's stare feels like it’s burning. Like the fire within his eyes ignites from something dangerous, like he’s a predator eyeing his prey. And Jongdae is all at Baekhyun's mercy. The thought sends sparks through Jongdae’s body and he feels himself flush at the thought.

Jongdae self consciously tries to cover himself up and it must be the trigger for Baekhyun because he lets out a growl before he zooms down to capture Jongdae’s lips. Their kiss is bruising, Baekhyun immediately dominates it - licking Jongdae's mouth like he’s mapping it out for the first time, tasting it out for the first time. Baekhyun balances himself in one arm while the other pets Jongdae’s body. Baekhyun skillfully runs his palms on his body -- flicking his nipples, teasing his sides, missing his crotch and ass altogether. Jongdae winds his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders to ground himself, gripping the material of his hoodie. He hooks one of his legs on Baekhyun’s hip and then grinds up, his hard and sensitive cock leaks precum as Baekhyun rolls his hips down.

He can already feel the orgasm at the tip of his tongue, ready to crash and take over.

Baekhyun moves from his lips down to his jaw and to his neck and when Baekhyun nips at his pheromone glands, Jongdae lets out a scream as he comes -- his body crescendoing to the shock waves of pleasure, while his ass squirts and milks nothing.

Even then Baekhyun is unrelenting. He moves from the crook of his neck down to his collarbones, he pushes his clothed leg up to put some pressure and friction on Jongdae’s dick - causing the kitten to let out a faint little whimper. “Hyung,” he croaks. Not really sure what he’s asking for but it seems like Baekhyun understands his request because he leans back until he’s kneeling in between Jongdae’s spread legs. He grabs Jondae’s knees and then pushes them apart until Jongdae’s twitching hole is in full display.

Another wave of embarrassment dawns upon Jongdae’s body when he finds Baekhyun fully dressed, with Jongdae’s come staining the front of his shirt - while he’s already naked and wrecked, and they’re just getting started. The thought makes Jongdae hide his face behind his palm - he attempts to snap his legs shut but Baekhyun is already hoisting one on his shoulder, effectively lifting his ass from the mattress that only his shoulders are against the bed before he presses a kiss on the inside of Jongdae’s thighs.

Baekhyun’s mouth on his skin feels so hot and wet and Jongdae jolts as his cock starts to rise back to life. Baekhyun leaves a trail of hickeys as he descends down his leg, while his hands massage the other. The mutt completely ignores where he needs the attention the most and then proceeds to leave hickeys on the other leg, leaving Jongdae all hot and bothered. Jongdae can’t even watch Baekhyun do it because he’s too busy moaning off.

“Hyung!” Jongdae arches his back so taut that it might snap at any moment when Baekhyun bites the juncture between his leg and crotch. Baekhyun’s dark and deep laughter is his only warning before Baekhyun dives in and licks his ass. Baekhyun has always had a skillful mouth - Jongdae loves it when Baekhyun rims him. But, Baekhyun in a rut is a completely different experience. He eats Jongdae out like he’s been starving for the past year - Jongdae gushes and Baekhyun slurps it all up. His tongue effectively spears him open. Jongdae’s body convulses from the unadulterated pleasure coming for Baekhyun’s tongue, his hands move from his face to the sheets - gripping it as his sanity depends on it.

A litany of curses and whimpers flood out his mouth. Baekhyun’s palms keep moving from his ass to his torso to his nipples and down his back. Jongdae’s next orgasm comes faster - with just a flick of Baekhyun’s thumbs on his nubs he comes. Squirting all over Baekhyun’s fest as slick gushes out of him.

Immediately Jongdae slumps back, he already feels boneless, Baekhyun momentarily lets him go, only for him to come back fully naked.

“We’re just getting started. Are you already tired, kitten?” There’s mockery on Baekhyun's voice, partnered with the condescending smirk on his face as he leans down and cups Jongdae’s jaw. His thumb resting on Jongdae’s swollen bottom lip. Jongdae swallows in anticipation, half because of Baekhyun’s cocksure attitude and the other half because he sees Baekhyun’s cock (in all its glory) without any knot forming at the base.

Baekhyun notices Jongdae’s eyes and his smirk grows deeper, before he whispers right against Jongdae’s ear, “It’s all yours to love.”

Jongdae ends up on his fours, Baekhyun lays below him as he tongue and finger fucks him while Jongdae sucks Baekhyun off. Baekhyun says it’s all prep but when Jongdae’s third orgasm leaves his body, he’s finally convinced that nothing gets Baekhyun off other than seeing Jongdae’s body pulled to a taut while his face is lost in ecstasy. When Baekhyun finally slips inside him, Jongdae’s back is against the bed while his legs dangle from Baekhyun’s shoulders, Jongdae’s walls are already so sensitive and raw that Baekhyun already feels bigger despite being knotless. “How can your ass still be this tight?” Baekhyun hisses as he grabs Jongdae’s wrists and pins him down. “Fuck, Jongdae.”

There’s no need for any preamble, Baekhyun immediately finds his prostate and pistons into him. His cock drills into Jongdae’s sweet spot in sharp and deep thrusts - Jongdae can’t even moan anymore, his mouth is gaped open with his eyes rolling back. His ass clenches whenever Baekhyun’s pulls out, it's as if his body is reluctant to let Baekhyun go - only for Baekhyun to fuck right back in jostling Jongdae up. Jongdae comes again, this time his cock barely releasing anything while his ass coats Baekhyun’s dick with another layer of slick.

He already feels the beginning of Baekhyun’s knot forming against his rim and he whines, Baekhyun immediately kisses him and Jongdae easily melts. The kiss is sloppy, with Baekhyun taking over while Jongdae pliantly takes all of it.

With each trust, Baekhyun grows bigger and reaches deeper and he feels so big that it feels like his ass might break any second now and for a brief moment there’s a twinge of panic there.

A twinge of fear.

It was only for a moment but Baekhyun stills. He stops everything and pulls away to look at Jongdae to study him.

“Is hyung too big for you? Can’t my baby take it?” Baekhyun asks - his voice rough with sex but genuine nevertheless if Jongdae isn’t too drunk with arousal and need he might find the gesture sweet but unfortunately he is and all he could think of is milking Baekhyun’s cock dry. It’s so unnerving to see Baekhyun like this - to see him all imposing and hungry, with his hair matted against his forehead, his skin shiny with sweat, but his eyes are looking at him - waiting for an answer.

Jongdae stares, too far out of it to give Baekhyun an answer. “Can your small little ass take my knot, baby?” The mutt asks again.

Jongdae’s cracked up voice gets out a small little, almost incomprehensible “Yes, hyung.” With the verbal confirmation, Baekhyun thrusts in twice as hard. Almost as if he’s fuckin out every single breath he takes. Baekhyun continues to run his mouth, saying that Jongdae is the best thing that happened to him. That Jongdae is taking him so well, like his ass was made for Baekhyun’s cock. That Jongdae is his best boy, the only one that can make him feel this good - feel this great. All Jongdae does is to whimper, throat too sore to do anything.

Jongdae can’t even scream when Baekhyun finally can’t pull back anymore, his knot too big to pull out. “Hyung,” Jongdae gasps while Baekhyun rolls his hips against Jongdae’s. “You feel so big hyung,” and with that they come together, Baekhyun growls while Jongdae passes out before he can even ride the orgasm.

The rest of Baekhyun’s rut was composed of Baekhyun fucking him in front of the mirror - showing him how Baekhyun’s bigass dick gets cramped in Jongdae’s ass. Or Baekhyun fucking him whenever - wherever, testing out the extent of the cat hybrid’s flexibility. Jongdae _may or may not_ have enjoyed getting his tail tugged while Baekhyun dicks him down. Other times, when Baekhyun is not fucking the life out of him, he’d take care of Jongdae - making sure he’s all nice and comfortable and fed before he sleeps.

Jongdae wakes up feeling like he was hit by a train - his body hurts like hell and his mind is all woozy. But he feels so warm and comfortable. Before he can even lift his head, Baekhyun’s face comes into view. “Go back to sleep, kitten.”


End file.
